<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dark and Stormy Night by FurbyDisaster53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492274">A Dark and Stormy Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53'>FurbyDisaster53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank-N-Juice: a Wonderful Crackship [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King, Rocky Horror Picture Show</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Cuddles, First Meeting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beetlejuice winds up at a mysterious castle. It is there he ends up meeting the love of his afterlife.</p><p>Frank has no idea why Beetlejuice is different from all of his “guests” in the past. All Frank knows is that he’s fascinated by the demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Frank N. Furter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank-N-Juice: a Wonderful Crackship [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dark and Stormy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Back at it again with my crack OTP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beetlejuice was still getting used to his newfound freedom. He had been travelling the world, scaring people, and just having fun. However, he was still lonely. Even though people could see him, it wasn’t as if anyone wanted to be with him. </p><p>Beetlejuice still visited the Deetzes and Maitlands from time to time, but it wasn’t the same. He wanted someone he could share everything with. Someone who would love him. But since he was a demon, Beetlejuice didn’t have much of a chance at a love life.</p><p>One day, Beetlejuice had been hanging around a small, boring town named Denton. He had been having fun messing with them, but on his way out, it started raining. Technically, rain isn’t a problem for ghosts, however, Beetlejuice didn’t feel like getting his hair and suit wet today. </p><p>He looked around for somewhere to stay, and the only building for miles was a dark, mysterious castle. “Eh, why the hell not?” he shrugged. </p><p>Beetlejuice hurried over and knocked on the door. It creaked open, and a skinny, blonde butler was standing on the other side. “Hello,” he said.</p><p>“Hey. I don’t mean to bug you, but do you mind if I come in for a while?” Beetlejuice asked.</p><p>The butler said nothing, he simply looked Beetlejuice over. “You’re wet,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, no shit. Can I come in until the rain stops? Please?” Beetlejuice asked.</p><p>“I suppose you could come inside,” the butler said.</p><p>“Cool! Thanks,” Beetlejuice smiled.</p><p>He headed inside, and the butler shut the door behind him. Beetlejuice looked around at the house’s strange decor. “Hey, this place looks pretty good. Is it haunted or some shit?” Beetlejuice asked, curious if he would be meeting other ghosts.</p><p>“No. Only the master, his groupie Columbia, my sister Magenta, and myself. I am Riff Raff,” he replied.</p><p>“Okay, okay. So, what do you guys do here?” Beetlejuice asked.</p><p>Magenta walked in, seemingly on cue. “None of your concern. However, the master will want to meet you. He loves entertaining guests,” she said.</p><p>“....you guys do a lot of freaky shit here, don’t you?” Beetlejuice asked.</p><p>“I haven’t the slightest idea what you mean. Now, follow us,” Riff Raff said.</p><p>He and Magenta lead Beetlejuice to a room with a red carpet and small stage. There was a throne on the stage, and a man was sitting on it. He had a face full of makeup, frizzy black hair, a corset, and fishnets. Beetlejuice’s heart stopped. He was in love.</p><p>“Master Frank, this odd, green haired man requests shelter from the rain. We thought you should know,” Magenta said.</p><p>Frank began walking over to Beetlejuice. He looked over the shorter man and smirked to himself. This one was cute; he was going to be fun. Frank held out a hand. “Frank-N-Furter. Pleasure to meet you,” he said. </p><p>Beetlejuice took a deep breath and figured he should play it casually. “Beetlejuice. Good to meet you too,” he said.</p><p>Frank smiled and kissed Beetlejuice’s hand, only causing the demon to get more flustered. Frank smiled to himself again. He had to admit, Beetlejuice was adorable when he blushed. </p><p>“It isn’t often we get visitors here. This place gets terribly lonely,” Frank said. </p><p>“I know the feeling,” Beetlejuice nodded.</p><p>“In that case, would you care to stay for dinner?” asked Frank.</p><p>“Are you sure? I don’t want to put you through a lot of trouble or anything,” Beetlejuice said.</p><p>“Don’t worry about a thing, dear. I insist,” Frank smiled.</p><p>As odd as this all seemed, Beetlejuice figured he didn’t have to worry about anything since he was already dead. “Okay, only if you want,” he said. </p><p>“Of course I do! Riff Raff, Magenta, fetch Columbia and prepare dinner. I’ll stay here with BJ,” Frank said, before giving Beetlejuice a smile.</p><p>When Riff Raff and Magenta left, Frank sat on a sofa, and Beetlejuice nervously sat beside him. “By the way, I love your hair. It’s so different. How do you get it like that?” Frank asked.</p><p>“It’s always been like that. I’m a demon, no big deal,” Beetlejuice replied.</p><p>“You’re a demon?” Frank asked, wide eyed. Beetlejuice nodded, and Frank smiled. “How interesting! I haven’t met a demon before. What’s it like?” he asked.</p><p>“Usually it’s pretty cool. I mean...sometimes it gets lonely and shit,” Beetlejuice answered.</p><p>“That’s a shame,” Frank replied, before he sighed. “It gets lonely here too. Just me and my servants,” he said. Frank did mean that. While he never told most of his guests about his feelings, for some reason, he didn’t mind talking about it with Beetlejuice. </p><p>“Really? You don’t have like...a partner or something?” Beetlejuice asked.</p><p>“No. Why? Are you interested in me?” Frank smirked.</p><p>Beetlejuice immediately turned red. “No! I mean, no. Well….no,” he said. </p><p>Frank chuckled at how flustered he was. “Alright, alright. You know, you’re simply precious when you’re flustered,” he said.</p><p>“What? N-no I’m not,” Beetlejuice stammered.</p><p>“Oh yes you are. Trust me, I know these things. I’ve had dozens of lovers, but you’re the cutest person I’ve met,” Frank replied.</p><p>Beetlejuice couldn’t respond. He was about to say something about how he wasn’t cute, but Columbia ran in. “Frankie! Dinner is ready!” she called, before she noticed Beetlejuice. “This is the new guy?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes. Columbia, this is Beetlejuice, our guest. You’ll show him to his room after dinner,” Frank stated, before he smiled. “Now, let’s head to the dining room,” he said.</p><p>Soon, Beetlejuice, Frank, and Columbia sat down to dinner, while Magenta and Riff Raff stood behind Frank. Some strange type of meat was served, but Beetlejuice figured that he had eaten worse.</p><p>Throughout the meal, Beetlejuice couldn’t help looking over at Frank every now and then. He was confused that someone who seemed so gorgeous wanted anything to do with him, but the demon was more curious to see whre the night would go.</p><p>Frank on the other hand sat there, picking at his food. Beetlejuice was different. He was already far more interesting than any of Frank’s past lovers, and he was curious to get to know him even more. </p><p>Later that night, Columbia showed Beetlejuice to his room. She leant him one of the castle’s spare robes, then headed off to her own room. Beetlejuice climbed into bed and immediately started falling asleep.</p><p>A few hours later, Frank walked in, wearing a lace nightgown. He looked down at Beetlejuice as he slept. Frank could easily wake him up and have sex with him, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had no idea why, but he couldn’t.</p><p>Beetlejuice woke up after a while, and saw Frank beside him. “Uh….hi? What are you...what are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh nothing. I was going to have sex with you,” Frank answered. </p><p>Beetlejuice’s eyes widened. “Oh...okay. And uh...are we going to?” he asked.</p><p>“No, I changed my mind,” Frank replied.</p><p>“Why?” asked Beetlejuice. </p><p>“I really don’t know. You’re interesting, you’re different, you’re adorable. I want to...I think I want to spend more time with you first,” Frank said.</p><p>“You do?” Beetlejuice asked. </p><p>“Yes. You’re different from the others. I like you,” Frank answered.</p><p>Beetlejuice was shocked. He had thought Frank was just flirting all night. He didn’t expect him to actually like him. Beetlejuice moved over in bed, giving Frank a space. “Wanna...wanna come here and just...y’know, cuddle? We don’t have to have sex. We can just...hang out,” he said.</p><p>“I believe I’d like that,” Frank smiled. He had never really cuddled with anyone much before, and figured now was as good a time as any. </p><p>Frank headed into bed beside Beetlejuice and the two of them began spooning, with Beetlejuice as the little spoon and Frank as the big spoon. “If we’re both being totally honest, I was totally in love with you the second I saw you,” Beetlejuice said.</p><p>“I know. It was written all over your face,” Frank teased. “I’m flattered though,” he added.</p><p>“So...when you usually get guests, you fuck them right then and there?” Beetlejuice asked.</p><p>“In so many words, yes,” Frank answered, before he sighed. “But for whatever reason, I don’t want to do that with you. I want to wait. I want to get to know you. And when the time comes, I want it to be special,” he said.</p><p>“Holy shit...this is a lot to take in. I didn’t think you’d actually like me,” Beetlejuice said. “I mean, I’m happy you do! It just...doesn’t happen a lot,” he added.</p><p>“Which is a shame. Someone as remarkable as you deserves all the love and affection in the world,” Frank replied. He adjusted himself and gave Beetlejuice a kiss on the neck. “And if you want, I will be happy to give it to you,” he finished.</p><p>Beetlejuice smiled to himself. If this was a dream, he hoped he’d never wake up. “I’d like that. Wanna meet up for a date or something one day?” he asked.</p><p>“Oh! I’d love that! I haven’t been on a proper date before,” Frank replied.</p><p>“Okay, hang on,” Beetlejuice said. He got out of bed and grabbed a pen, then wrote his number on Frank’s arm. “There,” he said. </p><p>Frank gazed at the number. This was all so new and different to him, and he liked it. “Alright, my turn,” he smiled. Frank took the pen and wrote his own number on Beetlejuice’s arm. “Perfect,” he said.</p><p>“Perfect,” Beetlejuice smiled. </p><p>He laid back down, and Frank laid beside him. “Goodnight, Frankie,” Beetlejuice said.</p><p>“Goodnight, BJ,” Frank replied. He gave Beetlejuice a kiss on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain. The two went back to spooning. </p><p>Frank could hardly believe anything that happened that night. This had to be one of the strangest things that had ever happened to him, but he found himself wanting more. One day he would have sex with Beetlejuice, but for now, cuddling like this felt like all he needed.</p><p>Beetlejuice felt better than he had in years. Someone actually cared about him and wanted to be with him. Beetlejuice had never met anyone like Frank, and he never wanted to let him go. The demon couldn’t help but feel like this was fate. That the two of them were the perfect pair.</p><p>Eventually, both of them fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>